


Morning Shower

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-13
Updated: 2006-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The sound of the shower running was really just too bloody tempting.





	Morning Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Happy birthday, [](http://dadelius.livejournal.com/profile)[**dadelius**](http://dadelius.livejournal.com/)!  


* * *

The sound of the shower running was really just too bloody tempting.

If he got caught, Harry could always claim he was sleepwalking, he decided. Of course, he always avoided people’s gazes and had the bad habit of blushing whenever he lied but it might be worth the attempt. He lingered outside the door to the loo and put his ear against the wood to listen.

All he heard was water.

He rolled his eyes at how silly he was being and could imagine Ron freaking out if he had any idea what Harry was contemplating. Hermione, well, she’d probably help if she could see, too. He’d noticed the way she’d looked at Ron’s two eldest brothers, after all, and she had mentioned that Charlie was right fit before she’d blushed and buried her head in a book. Maybe he should wake her and see if she knew a better plan.

No, then he’d have to explain why he was lurking in the hallway in the early morning hours with a stiffy from just thinking about Charlie Weasley taking a shower. It had been Bill, at first, that caught his attention, with the long hair and dangerous job and the earring that Harry found rather amazing. Bill was cool, without a doubt, but he was also shagging a Veela and engaged to marry her in a few days.

Somehow, though, it was Charlie that Harry had thought about at night when he was wanking beneath the covers. Charlie with his broad shoulders and muscles, covered in freckles and just an inch or two shorter than Harry. Harry bit his lip and wondered if he could actually do this. He’d broken it off with Ginny for a variety of reasons that he’d told her and she’d understood, but he’d never admitted that he tossed off to thoughts of snogging her older brother instead of her.

This was stupid. He’d faced dragons and Voldemort! He was the bloody Boy Who Lived, as everyone seemed intent to remind him, and this was just casually walking into the loo to catch of a glimpse of naked Charlie. God, the idea of naked Charlie had his cock throbbing and Harry wondered if he’d always be this easily aroused or if he’d grow out of that when he was older. It was right embarrassing.

He pushed his spectacles up his nose and took a deep breath. He didn’t let it out until he’d opened the door to the loo and stumbled in, trying to act as if he’d not been awake for an hour thinking about the bloke currently covered in soap and lucky drops of water that got to slide down his skin.

Harry shut the door quietly and gaped at the shower, surprised that the curtain wasn’t drawn back. He’d assumed he’d have to just see through the curtain. Instead, he had a perfect view of Charlie’s compact muscular form and firm arse. When Charlie turned to rinse his hair, Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the thick erect cock jutting from the ginger curls. He wanted to lick every single one of Charlie’s freckles, he decided as he tried not to drool like some silly girl.

“You just going to stand there gawking or are you going to help me, Harry?”

Harry blinked and his gaze moved quickly away from Charlie’s cock to see the man smirking at him from beneath the shower’s spray. “Huh?”

“This,” Charlie drawled in a voice husky from sleep and possibly something more. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and tugged as he stared at Harry. “You wanna help me get rid of it? I’d return the favor, ‘course.”

“You want me to---“ Harry gulped and shifted nervously in place. Maybe he’d fallen asleep while leaning against the door.

“Why not?” Charlie asked with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “It’s just a bit of wanking. ‘sides, you’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you? You and Hermione, you two are a lot alike, huh?”

Harry gaped at the smug smile that crossed Charlie’s face when he mentioned Hermione. Ron was so going to freak, Harry decided as he dealt with that information. Now he understood why Hermione had developed a fascination with taking private walks in the early evening and why he’d found a leaf in her hair the other day. Well, if she could do it, he certainly could.

“We share some common interests,” he managed to stammer as he walked closer. His gaze was back on Charlie’s cock and he licked his lips when he saw it twitch. Before he could stop himself, he shed his robe and pajamas, tossed his glasses on the pile of clothes, and stepped into the shower.

“Ever done this before?” Charlie asked as he guided Harry’s hand around his cock and showed him how he liked to be touched. At Harry’s blush and nod no, he grinned. “Don’t worry. I’m good at teaching. Just ask Hermione.”

That last bit made Harry moan for some reason and he felt his cock throb at the very idea. He began to wank Charlie, blinking away shower water as he hesitantly touched Charlie’s broad chest and rubbed his fingertip over Charlie’s hard nipples. The older man gasped and bucked forward into his hand, nearly making Harry fall.

Harry grinned as he caught his balance and kept moving his hand with firm strokes like Charlie had shown him. When he felt rough fingers grip his own cock, he moaned and his hips thrust forward. He moved closer and let their cocks rub each other. It didn’t take long before the feel of someone other than himself touching his cock had him grunting and coming all over Charlie’s hand and belly.

“You look fucking sexy when you come, Harry,” Charlie told him as he pressed him against the wall suddenly and began to rut against him. “Good with your hands, aren’t you? Wonder how good you’ll be with your mouth. Bet your arse is so fucking tight. God, I’m gonna fuck you, Harry, make you come so hard.”

Charlie hissed as his body tensed and then Harry felt warmth splash on his hand and thighs. His hair was wet and he was still shaking from his first non-self-induced orgasm when Charlie kissed him hard and thoroughly. Charlie pulled back and grinned before he stepped back beneath the water’s spray to get cleaned up.

“Up to you, ‘course. We’d not mind having you,” he told Harry as he washed the come off his belly and cock. He winked before he stepped out of the shower and picked up his towel. “Hot water is nearly gone, Harry. Better make it a quick shower.”

Harry stared after Charlie as the redhead wrapped the towel low on his hips and left the loo. He stepped forward and picked up the soap, a bit dazed but very happy. He slowly smiled as he decided that he’d be joining Hermione on her next evening walk.

The End


End file.
